Trust in the NonChangeable
by Hanan
Summary: It's Harry's graduation day and he's pondering on the issue of trust and change... Who can he trust not to change? DMHP slash. Not HBP compliant. Rated M for caution in event of further chapters.


**Trust**

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter related to not belong to me, with exception of this fic.

**Summary:** Harry and the issue of trust and change. DMHP slash. Not HBP compliant.

People always change. It's the way of life, the pathway to growing up and moving on. However, that doesn't mean that it's any less hard when people start to grow distant and the emotional ties between become more and more unraveled or stretched or more… distant.

Harry was having a bad day. This was supposed to be his graduation day, a very happy celebration indeed. All of his friends were there, his surrogate family of Weasleys was there too… but something seemed to be _missing_. Everyone was so excited, so upbeat and _happy_. So why did he feel so differently about it all?

Hogwarts had been a home away from home for him, what with the hassle of the Dursleys breathing down your neck it was a friendly place away from his family… well, when there weren't attacks from Voldemort or his followers or encountering the stupidity of the Ministry of Magic with Fudge behind it all. Other than that, it was fun and cozy, regardless of its size. Hogwarts bred a familiarity within its students to make sure it felt like it was home, and home it became for many.

Ron and Hermione had eventually gotten together, but by the way they kept arguing it would have seemed like they were already married. Ron was going to pop the question after graduation though. They didn't leave Harry to himself though unlike what he assumed they would do, leaving him as a third wheel. In fact they tried to integrate themselves even more so into his life just so he _didn't_ feel like he was left out. It was driving him _nuts_. It would have been so much easier if they had just carried on as they used to be, before Voldemorts defeat.

Well, 'defeat' seems too presumptuous of a word to call it… The Dark Lord managed to off himself... without meaning it of course. It was quite an anti-climax to the years of fighting, death, and hurt… That doesn't mean it wasn't welcome though.

Currently though, Harry was wondering why exactly he wasn't happy, sitting against the castle walls in the entrance hall. Perhaps it had something to do with the amount of changes going on around him. Being attacked constantly made you prone to accepting changes, but he didn't have to like it. Graduating was the icing on the cake, sweet and tempting you to find out what's after it, what happens after it's finished. Thinking back on how much he and his friends have changed, he realized he couldn't trust anyone to stay the same, not even himself.

Well… Maybe there are a few people.

Dumbledore: He could always be relied on to offer you a lemon drop, though these days he seemed slightly more forgetful.

Snape: He was still a greasy git… A complete arsehole, if you will. He had been getting less insulting though as the years went on though.

Was there anyone else really? An image of platinum blonde hair flashed into his mind and he got up, now on the hunt for a confrontation, just for old times sake. Looking through the castle there weren't many people around within the walls as most were outside after the ceremony, enjoying the sunny summers day cast upon them.

Delving into the dungeons always gave him a thrill, stepping into territory that wasn't his own. Too busy thinking on this, he tripped over a lump… A suspiciously human shaped lump to be exact.

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_. If I get a bruise on my shin because of you there could quite possibly be hell to pay." The both of them scrambled up to stand after being sprawled on the ground.

"Well I always could trust you not to change a bit, Malfoy." Harry chuckled, "Could always rely on you to let out my frustrations on."  
"Isn't that convenient? Tut tut, the Great Harry Potter venting on someone? Oh my how your public would love to hear of the other side of you."

"Reminiscing already? Awww, I didn't think you cared!"  
"Seriously Potter, one would think you had tracked me down just f-- Hey! What _are_ you doing?!" Harry pushed Malfoy up against the wall and smirked, "My my my, resorting to kinky games are we? People must have gotten it into your head that these past few years were just pent up lust wrapped in passion wrapped in a disguise of hatred. What _will_ you tell your fans?"

Grinning, Harry shook his head, "Were you practicing that speech or are you normally this rehearsed?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, actually."  
Harry leaned in close to Draco's ear to whisper, "Hmmm, I can tell you this, Malfoy… I'm glad I can trust you to stay the same." Nipping the earlobe in front of him, Harry smirked and moved slightly back to look his captive in the eyes. Malfoy's grey-blue eyes were swirling with amusement and an underlying hint of want.

"Potter, I can tell you this, I am terribly glad that you haven't changed much either. On that note..." Draco flipped them around so that Harry's back was pressed to the wall, Draco's right hand slammed flat next to Harry's head on the stone, the other inching it's way down Harry's body. "I can also tell you, that today is the wrong day for this." Smirking, Draco imitated earlier and nipped Harry's earlobe before moving back suddenly to smirk at the blushing young man before him. He raised an eyebrow while looking him over, "Ta, Potter… Perhaps another time." He strode off cockily without looking back.

Standing there slumped on the cold stone wall of the dungeons, Harry shook his head and laughed quietly to himself, jogging back to the entrance hall and then outside to join his friends.

Perhaps the day wasn't _too _bad, but it still could have gone a lot better.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I'd really like some feedback on this since I am wondering if I should bother going on for more chapters following graduation. I haven't written a fic in so long, and I can't help feeling I'm a weeeee bit rusty. I hope it's better than my rubbish first fic though, haha. Otherwise It may just be a little ficlet, a oneshot if I don't get enough feedback on this.


End file.
